Super smash bros dangers from other universes
by Cokusan
Summary: its my first SSMB story, enjoy, it will also include a lot of characters not owned by nintendo or by me


Super smash bros.: dangers from other universes

Summary: A all basher story about a battle between game characters!

Rating: T for violence

Note: Im from holland and thirteen years old

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or brand names.

Chapter 1: First rounds

Mario had been invited for a fight, and refused at first, but then he found out that he would save Peach with it, so he accepted. Dante was also invited and he accepted it when it was asked, it was always good to have some practice.

Dante jumped onto a blue platform and he was transported away. Dante landed somewhere in a wasteland, with birds flying in the orange sky. Mario landed in front of him.

'This place is sh-!' said Dante but a dark voice interrupted him. 'The advances of this area are the killer birds in the sky, use them wise.' Dante grinned, he had a plan. 'Where is Peach?'

asked Mario.

'I don't know what ya talkin' bout.' said Dante and he pulled ebony and ivory out in a quick move. 'Make your move!' said Mario and he ate a mushroom that made grow, to almost twice Dante's size. 'Cool trick.' said Dante and he jumped into the air while firing his guns.

Mario blocked the shot's with his now gigantic arms and punched Dante away while he was still in the air. Dante landed on his back and rolled away when the Italian made a double jump and landed on the spot where he fell down. Dante grabbed Force edge and grinned.

'You pretty strong for someone that looks that weak!' shouted Dante and he slashed with Force Edge, forcing Mario to make a backflip. Mario landed and stormed forward, but Dante stabbed his sword into Mario's abdomen.

Mario shouted in pain and Dante kicked him into the air with incredible power. Mario was attacked by the birds and killed a few of them on his way down. His face and body where full of wounds and bruises and he looked mad. 'See if you like-a this!' shouted Mario.

Mario trew a few seeds into the muddy ground and a red flower popped out. Mario ate it and his clothes turned white. A ball of fire appeared in his hand and he trew it towards the half devil. Dante catched the fire with his bare and trew it back, hitting Mario in his face.

Mario stumbled back and tripped, falling into a strange, black pool. Mario wanted to jump out of the pool but was sucked back. Mario trew a fireball at the pool and it turned into a sea of fire, catching Mario in it.

Mario's hands flew out of the fire, trying to escape death, but he failed and he died in great pain. Dante walked towards the fire and lighted a cigarette with it. 'Hell, I don't even smoke.' said Dante and he trew the cigarette away.

'Congratulations! Dante, you've won the battle, please take our price.' said the voice. A pill fell out of the air and Ante catched it. 'Eat it and you will gain a new, fantastic power.' said the voice. Dante ate the pill and felt different, more powerful.

Dante concentrated and created a orb of white light in his right hand. 'You will return to your own world now, we will warn you when your second battle begins.' Dante nodded and he was teleported back.

End of fight...

Donkey Kong versus Goku

Donkey Kong was teleported into a typical Mario world, with a lot of red Koopa's running from side to side. Donkey ran towards one of them trew him into the air, smashing him. Goku was teleported and he still had his mouth full of food.

'Oh hello, your the one I have to fight right?' asked Goku. DK nodded and grabbed the cracked Koopa to trow it towards Goku. Goku simply fired it into pieces with a ki blast and

used instant teleportation to appear behind DK.

DK turned around blocked Goku's kick. 'Your tough!' shouted Goku and landed. DK trew a punch but Goku dodged by diving away and punching the large gorilla in his stomach, DK shouted and stumbled back. Goku kicked DK into the air and shouted: 'Kamehameha!'

The blue beam collided with DK's body and sent him flying into a wall of bricks, the wall fell down and DK stood up, dizzy from the force of the impact. 'You, now going to be hurt!' shouted DK and he ran towards Goku, he stopped in front of him and trew a few punches.

Goku was hit by a few of the punches but it didn't hurt him to much. Goku shouted and turned into a super sayain, the shockwave sent DK back and Goku attacked him so fast that his movements turned into blurs. Dk was in almost constant pain and sighed of relief when

Goku stepped back to see what damage he'd caused. Donkey Kong was breathing heavily and blood was rushing out of his nose and mouth. 'I, am going to finish!' shouted DK and he punched into the ground, sending grass and dirt into the air.

DK lunged at Goku but the sayain punched forward and blood flew out of DK's mouth. Goku kicked flew into the air and trew his hands up, as if he was lifting something. DK shouted from frustration and trew banana's but Goku dodged them while he was saving energy for his

ultimate attack: Spirit bomb. The bomb was ready and Goku trew it down. DK stopped it with his hands but his hands disentegrated after a while, followed by the rest of his body.

'You have one the battle Goku, please take your price.' said the voice, a pill similar to that of Dante's dropped out of the ground and Goku ate it. Goku's eyes turned red for a while and he now had extra good vision, better then that of a eagle.


End file.
